


Cobwebs, Coffee, and Clones

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Lindsay decorate the house in anticipation of Michael getting back from being gone for a week. Once he shows up you both decide to give him a live show of what he missed all week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cobwebs, Coffee, and Clones

"Hey, Y/N, is this centered?" Lindsay stands on a step ladder right behind the front door, arms raised with a nail and hammer in her hands. You step back, lining yourself up behind her.

"Looks pretty centered. You want me to get the measuring tape out?" You joke as you watch her look side to side, eyes narrowed before she moves the nail again just slightly to the left and starts hammering it in. You go over to the counter and pick up the “Spoopy” sign that’s going to go above the front door, framed by webs and fake spiders. "So, where are we putting the skeleton?" You turn your attention to the life-sized skeleton sitting at the bar, hunched over with a glass in his hand. "We just gonna leave him here?"

Lindsay steps down and stands back, looking at the little spot above the door. "I was thinking let him hang out on the deck? Maybe get him a friend and dress them up. Have some fun with them." She grabs the sign and gets back up there, placing the sign on the nail then getting down again to look at her handiwork. "That is... as good as it's going to get."

You turn and throw your arm around her shoulder, looking up at the sign. "Lindsay, that is pretty damn centered. Good job." You kiss her cheek and then turn back to the counter to grab the webbing. You let out a yelp of surprise as her hands wrap around your waist and she pulls you into her, her mouth going to your neck, biting you gently and then running her tongue over the space.

"Damn right it's a good job. Now, let's get the apartment finished before Michael comes home." She smacks your ass and then grabs the webbing from your hands, going over to the door.

"So, when is he supposed to be home?" You grab and open the other bag, pulling it apart. "Tomorrow morning, right?"

She sighs as she places web across the wall. "Yeah."

"Hey," you walk over to her and wrap your arms around her waist, "I miss him too, but he'll be home tomorrow. Plus, we all have tomorrow off, sooo..."

"Oooh, fun." You can hear the smile in her voice.

"Yeah, fun. Supposed to be a nice fall Texas day, maybe some thunderstorms, little bit of rain." You squeeze her waist and close your eyes, your forehead leaning on her back. "Great day to just spend the day in bed."

"We all stocked up?" She pats your hand and you step back, unwrapping your arms from around her as she got down.

"Condoms, lube, alcohol, and a nice package in the mail today."

"The replacement?" You nod. "Well, that was fast."

"Hey, I do not fool around when it comes to a Wanachi. 2-day shipping."

"Why didn't you tell me when I got home from work?"

"Because I knew as soon as you heard, you'd want to test it out. And I also knew you wanted to get this stuff done. Now, we're almost done. We can do it, and then we'll go to the bedroom and 'do it.' " You nudge her ribs and wiggle your eyebrows at her.

"Shut up," she laughs. "Hand me that webbing so we can get this done."

"Yes, ma'am."

\-----

You wake up the next morning to the smell of coffee. Stretching your arms up above your head, you look over at Lindsay whose face down in the bed, snoring lightly, and smile as you remember last night; she really liked that Wanachi and the attachments you added to the order. Let's just hope the neighbors don't file _another_ noise complaint. You roll out of bed gently so you don't wake her just yet, look at the clothes on the floor and then shrug. You pat your hair down as best as you can and go out to the living room and kitchen.

Michael stands in the kitchen, watching the little espresso machine work, the foam building up. He turns as he hears you walk into the kitchen. "Hey there, sleepyhead." You walk over to him and hug him, putting your face in the crook of his neck and breathing in. "Lindsay still sleeping?" You nod and lift your head, kissing him deeply as his warm hands roam your bare back, pulling you closer. He moans into your mouth, and then the machine dings. His head pops up. "Coffee. Coffee?" You nod. "Lots of foam?"

"Always. I'll be right back, gonna go get dressed. It's a little chilly."

"Yeah, I can tell." He looks at you from over his shoulder. More specifically, he looks at your breasts. You look down and laugh.

"Hey, maybe they're just excited you're home, asshole."

"Maybe it's both!" Lindsay says, coming into the kitchen in one of Michael's shirts and her panties. Passing you, she gives you a quick kiss, "Mornin'." Then makes her way to Michael, turning him around and planting her lips on his. You walk back to the bedroom as they greet each other and get dressed in about the same attire as Lindsay—but you really were getting chilly, so you added pants and slippers. When you walk back into the living room, Michael and Lindsay are already seated at the bar, cups of steaming coffee in front of them, with one set in front of your barstool next to Michael. You sit and mimic Lindsay, putting your head on Michael's shoulder as the coffee cools for a minute.

"So, who was the asshole who decided to put the skeleton on the balcony so it looks into the fucking window? It nearly scared the piss out of me this morning." You and Lindsay laugh and she holds her hand up in front of Michael and you high five her. "Assholes." Michael mutters under his breath as he takes a sip of coffee.

"Love you too. So, how was work?" The three of you sit there talking and laughing as Michael talks about the voice work for Fairy Tale he just got done recording over the last couple days. Today was a rare day for the three of you, all having the day off. Tomorrow, Lindsay and Michael were off to go work on Lazer Team along with other stuff and would be immensely busy. Which means they’d be extra tired when they got home.

You’re rinsing the cups in the sink when Michael comes up behind you, arms wrapping around you as his head leans down, putting his lips next to your ear. "I missed you both so much."

You turn in his arms. "We missed you too." Your arms go around his neck and you pull him down to you, pressing your lips to his as his tongue slips into your mouth and his hands move down to grab onto your ass.

"Mmm, I'm sure you did. I saw the mess you girls left in the bedroom, toys all over the place. Y'know, I spent a lot of my alone time jerkin' it to the thought of what you two were doing here alone."

"Really? You know, now that you're home, you don't have to use your imagination." You nip at his bottom lip, "We can give you a live show." You grab his hand and pull him to the bedroom where Lindsay was picking up a little bit. You shove Michael into the chair you guys kept in the corner of the room, facing the bed. You bend down into his face, "You're only allowed to sit here and watch until I tell you otherwise."

"Can I"—You cut him off with a kiss.

"Watch only. You cannot undress, you cannot touch yourself, you can only watch from this chair. You know the rules—you haven't been gone that long." You pat his cheek and turn to find Lindsay watching, the Wanachi in one hand and the other on her hip, smiling at you. She throws the Wanachi on the bed and then crooks a finger at you. You pull the shirt off over your head and then push your pants and panties down, bending low in front of Michael.

"Jesus Christ." You smile at the curse that fell from his lips and stand, making your way to the bed. You crawl on top of it and over towards Lindsay, who had undressed when you did. You sit up on your knees and pull one of her nipples into your mouth, licking and sucking as your other hand goes to massage the other soft mound of flesh as she moans happily. You look up at her and see that her head had lolled back and her eyes are closed. You switch sides, your free hand moving down between her legs, pushing between her deliciously thick thighs, making her part them slightly so you could access what you both wanted. Your fingers slide against her slick folds, she is so wet already; that’s one of your favorite things about Lindsay, she is always ready. You release her breasts and then sit up, hand still between her thighs, and capture her mouth with yours as you push two fingers inside her.

"I don't think Michael can see." She gasps out quietly against your lips as your fingers move in and out of her.

"Don't worry, I got something better for him." You remove your fingers, much to Lindsay's protest, and, careful of your wet fingers, get off the bed and point. "Lay down, Lindsay, on your back and legs spread." She eagerly does as she is told as you make you way around the bed to Michael. "Open." You say leaning down, wiggling the two fingers that had been inside Lindsay in front of his face. He opens his mouth without hesitating, the word barely out of your mouth. "Good boy." You murmur as his warm mouth closes around them, sucking and licking at them, moaning around them. The vibrations of the hums send little tingles through you; you pull your fingers out and then stand, looking down at him as his dark eyes look up at you with wanting. You straddle his lap, and lean down to him. "What do you want to see, Michael?"

"Fuck her." He responds roughly, his hips moving beneath you, his jeans scratching against your sensitive parts.

"Didn't I tell you no moving?" You bend down and bite his lip.

"Was just getting comfortable," he says with a wicked smile.

"Hmmm. Let's get you more comfortable, then." You slide off his lap and take a couple steps back. "Stand up. Go ahead and undress, Michael. Get comfortable." You tap Lindsay's foot, motioning for her to sit up, and you both watch as he quickly undresses. Those gym workouts are doing wonders for him, you silently marvel as you move forward, placing your hand on his chest and moving around him. Your hand trails across his shoulders and back, until you are back in front of him again, his cock hitting your hip. "Sit." You push him gently with your hand and he does, never breaking eye contact with you. "Remember—"

"No touching." He places his hands on the arms of the chair, gripping them.

"Good boy." You wink and turn back to Lindsay. "So, how do you wanna be fucked?"

"You know how, Y/N."

"Well then, you'll have to give me a minute. Keep yourself entertained while I strap up. But don't cum yet, just stay wet." You kiss the tips of the fingers that were in her and then place them on her lips as you pass the bed on the way to the closet. You turn back at the doorway; Lindsay is on her back, her fingers between her legs, and Michael is transfixed on her. You smile and slip into the closet, going to where the little lace and leather harness is hanging up. You slide it on quickly, adjusting the straps; Lindsay was the last to wear it, and you are just a tad smaller than she was.

Then you go to the box where you keep the... accessories, opening it up and peering inside. You move a couple around, trying to find the perfect one, when your eyes land on one and you know. Pulling the harness down, you put the dildo in place and pull everything back up, adjusting a little more, moving around a bit to make sure everything will stay and that it is comfortable. Satisfied, you turn the light out and walk back into the bedroom, Michael is leaning back in the chair, his eyes closed and hands deathly gripping the arms of the chair as Lindsay's fingers move in and out of her, her back arching against the bed, eyes closed. Her body is flushed and you know she is close. The question is: Stop her now, or let her cum, then fuck her as she rides her orgasm out.

"Fuck… Fuck, fuck." She answers for you, her body tensing, knees drawing together and thighs clamping around her hand as her body shakes. She slaps her free hand over her mouth as she moans, her fingers still moving inside her. You slowly make your way to the end of the bed, facing her, you crawl up on the bed and tap her knees. Her eyes pop open and she looks over at you. "I'm sorry. I got carried away." Her knees part and her fingers slip out. You grab her wrist and bring them up to your mouth, sucking them clean as you crawl between her legs.

You bend down, kissing her lips. "It's fine, you were beautiful. I'd hate to be Michael right now—after watching that and still not being able to touch you." You hear him growl behind you. "Maybe I won't let him touch you. Maybe after I fuck you, I'll fuck him while you lay here and watch." You kiss her again as you press your hips down, pushing the dildo against her. She moans into your mouth and reaches down between the two of you, grabbing hold of it and running her hand up and down it's length.

"Is this the one I'm thinking of?" You nod. "Oh, you're naughty." She pushes her bangs out of her face and looks over at him. "We should move, so he can watch you fuck me with his dick better." Another growl from behind you.

"I like the way you think." You crawl back out from between her legs and watch as she adjusts, looking down at her, her pussy lips pink, swollen, and wet. As she settles back down on the bed you lean over, spreading her lips and the looking over at Michael with a grin on your face. You lean further down and press your mouth against her, sucking at her clit and making her hips buck against your face. A quick lick and you sit back up, moving between her legs and pushing the dildo between her folds, slicking it up. You make sure to press it down against her clit, making her writhe beneath you. She reaches down for you, fingers grazing your hips, wanting to grab hold of you and just pull you in.

"Y/N, fuck me." She pushes her hips downwards towards you, and you happily oblige. Grabbing onto the replica of Michael's cock, you push slowly into her, both of you adjusting slightly as you pull back, then even more in, back and forth slowly until you were pelvis to lace and leather clad pelvis.

You lean down, pressing your lips to hers. "Just let me know when you need me to stop." She nods, and then you pull her knees up, placing your arms under them with your hands on the bed, forcing her open even more for both you and Michael. You start moving, not even starting slow, your hips moving fast, skin slapping against skin as she moans under you, her hands on your hips, nails digging into your skin as she pulls you into her. You can hear muttered curses and growls from behind you but you can't make any of it out. Not with your faux cock buried in Lindsay and her wonderful moans swirling around your head; her hands move up your body, tangling in your hair and pulling your head down to hers, your mouth now filling with her moans.

She moves her mouth from yours, panting, and whispers out, "Michael."

One word and you know what it means. Without faltering, you move a hand back, and crook your finger at Michael. He was on you in seconds, his rough hand probing between the straps until he zeroed in on your clit, rubbing it as he nips at your sweaty back. It’s payback—oh, so sweet payback—for making him wait so long. Then, his hand moves back and he pushes a finger inside you, letting you fuck yourself on his hand as you fuck Lindsay. She’s sweaty and already tensing up underneath you as her eyes close and she bites her lip. Another finger, and then he curls them down and you falter as he hits that spot. The bed moves as he does. His fingers moving in you, hitting that spot every other time, then his fingers withdraw and you moan at the loss until they're replaced by something much bigger. You pause for a moment—much to Lindsay's disappointment—let Michael get settled, and then start moving again. Both Michael and Lindsay's hands are on your hips, pushing and pulling you.

Michael presses his forehead into your shoulder as he pounds into you, pushing you deeper and harder into Lindsay, the both of you grunting with each thrust. With a shout, Lindsay cums beneath you making her back arch so wonderfully, pressing up into you with her legs squeezing your arms and her whole body quivering under you as you continue to fuck her. She quickly orgasms again, her third of the morning, and then she taps your hips, her hands falling down to her sides as you push back against Michael. You let her legs go and she moves out slowly from beneath you, letting you slip out of her. She rolls over, breathless, her body glowing.

Michael pushes your head down forcefully into the bed right into Lindsay's wetspot. His hands work over the buckles of the harness, loosening them just enough so he can shove his hand in front to reach your clit as he fucks you from behind. His cock fills you up, going deeper than before at this angle. You lick your lips and your hands tangle in the bedsheets as his fingers work your clit, pushing your body quickly over the edge. You turn your head, screaming your release into the bed as Michael pulls out, pushes your body to the side, roll you over, and cums across your chest and belly with grunts of his own as you lay in the afterglow, thighs and pussy still quivering. He leans down over your body, sucking your nipples into his mouth and licking his own cum off them, and then kisses you, sharing himself with you.

"Lindsay, come clean her off." He sits back, pulling the harness down from your legs and tossing it on the chair, watching as Lindsay crawls her way to you. Her tongue moves over you, licking his cum off your body as she moves up. Then, she lays her body on top of yours, kissing you. "Good girl. Both of you, good girls." He crawls up onto the bed, over Lindsay, then he lays on top of her, on top of you.

"Get off, asshole." You laugh, pushing them both. They laugh and fall to the side before Michael moves over Lindsay between the two of you.

"Remind me not to leave again, and to punish you for making me wait for so long." He looks over at you, pushing your hair out of your sweaty face and you smile over at him, cuddling into his body as Lindsay does the same on the other side, both of you tired. "Nap time it is then." Michael kisses both of your foreheads and then settles into bed with a satisfied noise.


End file.
